


mirror

by arklie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depersonalization, brief description of eye injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arklie/pseuds/arklie
Summary: It's second nature to abandon the shadow of hirself, abandoning all eyes and brows and nose and only giving hir teeth the attention of the eye—one without the tiny triangles of shards in its socket. One that Cheddar could pretend to be real if zie tries hard enough.





	mirror

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: mirror  
> written may 16th  
> cast: [cheddar](https://toyhou.se/6733542.cheddar-aldenberg)

Zie has a mirror, of course. It's one of those questions strangers ask in their curiosity about hir mask, alongside something along the lines of "do you sleep in that?", or "do you wear it in your home?".

Half-lidded eye stares into its exact copy behind the mirror, inspecting the all-too-familiar features of hirself, yet one so strange zie refuses to fully register it in hir head. It'd be easier if zie had none of them—all smoothed out like a cold piece of clay in the hand of an artist, free to shape and mend and maybe be something entirely different like a nice set of tea cups.

It's second nature to abandon the shadow of hirself, abandoning all eyes and brows and nose and only giving hir teeth the attention of the eye—one without the tiny triangles of shards in its socket. One that Cheddar could pretend to be real if zie tries hard enough.

Cold, minty sensation spreads in hir mouth as zie brushes hir molars and canines and whatever's in-between. One hand brushing and the other clutching at the sink.

Zie could get more toothpaste.


End file.
